It is well-known to provide an overhead console in a vehicle interior. Overhead consoles are used in vehicle interiors for functional and/or aesthetic purposes. Overhead consoles may include one or more task lamps (e.g. typically include a lamp located within a compartment of the overhead console with a lens covering the compartment). Overhead consoles may be attached in a vehicle interior by fasteners such as screws. In such known overhead console installation (providing lamps), the lenses may be shipped to the vehicle manufacturer separately from the remainder of the overhead console (e.g. the base); the lens (or lenses) would be attached after installation to the base of the console. Shipment of lenses separate from the remainder of the overhead console will typically require attachment/joining of the bases and base at installation which may increase the manufacturing challenges and costs for the overhead console assembly and vehicle; separate shipment of lenses and base may potentially increase the risk of damage that might occur to the lenses during shipping.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved console assembly in which the base and lenses may be shipped together as a unit and installed conveniently into the vehicle.